smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Neighbors! RH Edition
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Season 2: Episode 3: The New Neighbors! RH Edition (The Black Ink Arc! Episode 2) Synopsis: Sunny and the others find out that a bunch of people are moving into their neighborhood and are ready to meet them! However, they turn out to not be what they were expecting.. ________________________ Outside of Pensacola, Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy are seen near the “Welcome to Pensacola!” sign. Beta Tari: So, what are we doing again? Little Buddy: Well, we’re seeing what people are entering the city. Hopefully, none of them are any of those ISIS Soldiers I’ve heard about. Human Meggy: True! Good thing we didn’t show up until all that was over! Little Buddy: True! For the ones who could be threats, I’m currently trying to build a ramp that will send them flying away from the city! Just got to get the wood. Little Buddy heads to a nearby cave and rips off a chunk of wood. However, the bear from "Slendytubbies!" is heard from inside. Bear: (voice) You’re gonna be wearing an iron lung when I’m through with you, shellman! Little Buddy quickly tapes the wood back onto the cave and runs off. Little Buddy: That ramp is not gonna happen. Human Meggy: True. The three notice two cars driving near. One is shaped like a Happy Meal box. Beta Tari: The heck? Little Buddy: What kind of car is that? Human Meggy: I know. Who designs their car after food? Unknown 1: (to Unknown 2) Hey, what are you eating? Unknown 2: Cheeseburger. Unknown 1: Let me have half of it. Unknown 2: I don’t wanna. Unknown 1: I don’t want the meat. I want the cheese. Wait, I do want the meat. Unknown 2: Here’s a corner. Unknown 1: Let me bite it! No, don’t rip it! You know what? Let me have the whole thing, you’ll get some later! Unknown 2: You’re a selfish jerk. Unknown 1: Yes, but I smelled it! It has to be eaten! Unknown 2: But it’s my burger! Unknown 1: Hand it over! The two begin fighting each other until they accidentally bump into the driver, causing him/her to accidentally crash into the car in front of them. Unknown 4: Hey, watch it! You’ll scratch up my ride! Unknown 3: Guys, stop fighting! I’m driving! If you keep doing that, you’ll kill us! Unknown 2: (mouth full) Fine, I’d rather die! Unknown 3: Anyways, I think we’ve made it to the city. Looks like we’ll be living in Pensacola now. Unknown 1: Alright! After all, I’ve heard about the Sportster’s pizza rolls! Unknown 4: Yeah, that I’m looking forward to. Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy are shown listening to the conversation. Beta Tari: Those four are moving into the city? Human Meggy: I guess so! Little Buddy: Cool! Unknown 1: So, what street are we moving to? Unknown 3: I think maybe 531 Greenery Avenue. Unknown 2: Ok! Human Meggy: Hey, that’s the street Sunny lives at! Beta Tari: True! Little Buddy: We should probably go tell her! Human Meggy: Sure! Beta Tari: Or we should see who gets there first! Human Meggy: So long, suckers! Human Meggy runs off. Little Buddy: Hey, get back here! Little Buddy runs off. Beta Tari jumps, only to fall to the ground. Beta Tari: Oh, right. Forgot my systems don’t work. Beta Tari chases the two. Human Meggy: I’m gonna get there first! Little Buddy: No, it will be me! Human Meggy: I can run faster than you! Human Meggy laughs as Little Buddy and Beta Tari fall behind. However, a truck with a picture of the Iron Giant holding a cheeseburger reading “Cosmic Burgers” drives by Human Meggy with Little Buddy on top, eating a burger. Little Buddy: See you at Sunny’s! Little Buddy laughs, but the truck ends up turning at the wrong corner and drives away. Little Buddy: Oh noooooo!!! Human Meggy: Nice try, LB. Beta Tari drives past Human Meggy on a skateboard. Beta Tari: Nice one Human Meggy, but I’m taking the lead- Beta Tari drives onto the street and gets hit by a bus. She is shown on the front. Beta Tari: So, this is why people look both ways before crossing the street. The bus drives off. Human Meggy: See ya! Human Meggy runs off. A few minutes later. At Sunny’s house, Sunny and Radish are seen watching TV. RH is shown on the TV. RH: Hey, everyone! So anyways, I’m about to show you a montage of all of the most notable scenes from all of my stories! Let’s start with my very first one, SML Alternate Endings! Robotboy turns on the camera, showing Junior and Joseph getting arrested for murdering Cody in the "Cody the Vampire Alternate Ending". RH: So as you can see, Junior and Joseph are being sent to the slammer for killing Cody with his garlic allergy. Robotboy switches the scene to Mario fighting Badman in the "Jeffy’s Paper Shredder Alternate Ending". RH: My first plot twist! 2016 Goodman was really his evil twin brother, Badman! Even brought forth my Badman Saga! Robotboy switches the camera again, but accidentally shows censored footage for "The Dream Crystals! Part 1". Audience 1: Woah! What kind of ending is that?! RH: “gasps” (To Robotboy) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? DON’T SHOW THAT! QUICK, CUT THE MONITORS! Robotboy: On it! Robotboy switches the camera, but accidentally begins showing footage for the "A War Rises" trilogy. Afterwards, the audience begins bringing out popcorn. Audience 2: Oh, yes! Audience 3: Can’t wait to see the end of "The Dreamcaster Saga"! RH: STOP! THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWN! Robotboy: I’m trying! Robotboy tries to switch the camera, but accidentally superactivates and blasts the camera, destroying it and leaving the footage stuck on the screen. RH: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! Superactivated Robotboy: Sorry! I don’t know how! RH: OH MY GOD! THIS WHOLE EVENT RUINED! J-Just cut the cameras. Superactivated Robotboy: Um, the cameras are shut off. RH: WHAT?!?!?! Radish: Man, his event sure got spoiled. Sunny: True. Suddenly, Human Meggy kicks the door open and runs inside. Human Meggy: Sunny, me and the others found something! Sunny: What is it? Human Meggy: Well me, LB and Beta Tari were just outside the city until we saw two cars driving in. Sunny: Ok? Beta Tari then appears. Beta Tari: Sunny, me and the others saw some cars entering the city! Sunny: What about them? Human Meggy: Well, we heard them and apparently- Beta Tari: They’re moving into your neighborhood! Human Meggy: Hey, I was gonna say that! Sunny: Cool, I knew! Human Meggy: Ok- Wait, what? Beta Tari: How? Radish: Well, I was kind of outside the city looking for an abandoned McDonald’s to find free food until I saw the two cars and heard about what they are doing so I decided to tell Sunny so I kind of beat you to the touch. Human Meggy: Darn it! Beta Tari: We’ll beat you next time! Sunny: But anyways, I called Meggy, Tari and the others over to meet them! Human Meggy: Cool! Beta Tari: I bet they will be nice people! Sunny: True! AsphaltianOof is seen eating ice cream nearby. AsphaltianOof: What were you saying? I wasn’t listening. A few hours later. At night, Sunny is seen in her house, eating a mud ball as she watches TV. Mickey Mouse: “laughs” Hey, everybody! It’s me, Mickey Mouse! Recently, my company has launched the Disney+ streaming service! It contains all of my animated movies, live action movies, television shows and all of the properties I have acquired! I even put the 30 seasons of "The Simpsons" on the service! Only $7.99 a month so get it now- Suddenly, DarthSaiyan8796 appears. DarthSaiyan8697: No! Don’t buy it! Mickey is using you all for money! Mickey Mouse: Nobody tells me what to do! Mickey Mouse and DarthSaiyan8697 begin fighting as the screen cuts to static. Sunny: That does sound interesting! I’d buy it, but what if DarthSaiyan is right? Suddenly, Sunny hears a truck’s horn outside. She then heads to the window and sees the Happy Meal car parked outside a house as a moving truck drives away. The other car is also at another house. Unknown 3: Thanks for setting us up! The four exit their cars, but are shown in shadow. Unknown 4: So, this is where we’re staying, right? Unknown 2: Pretty much. Unknown 1: Cool! Unknown 3: Maybe tomorrow, we can meet our new neighbors! Unknown 4: Yeah, true. The four enter the houses. Sunny: Cool, our new neighbors have arrived! Tomorrow, we can meet them! Announcer: And we now return to "Gardening Wars"! Sunny: Oh, my favorite show is on! Sunny leaves. The next day. At Sportster’s, Meggy, Tari, Human Meggy and Beta Tari are seen at a table. Meggy: So, how have you been doing lately? Human Meggy: Good so far! Beta Tari: Same here! Tari: Nice! Also, it’s kind of strange to be at the bar with ourselves. Meggy: True. Human Meggy: Pretty much. Meggy’s phone rings. Meggy: Hang on, someone is calling. Meggy answers the phone. Sunny: (voice) Hey, Meggy! Those new neighbors Radish told me about have arrived! Would you like to come see them? Meggy: Sure! Sunny: (voice) Ok, bring the others! Meggy: On it! Meggy hangs up. Tari: So, what’s this about? Meggy: The new neighbors have moved in! Tari: Oh, cool! Human Meggy: Can’t wait to meet them! Beta Tari: Same! The four leave the bar. A few minutes later. Meggy, Tari, Human Meggy and Beta Tari are seen arriving to Sunny’s house. Sunny, Manny, Frida, Scratch, Grounder, Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug, Radish, Snap, Robotic Cat, Female Robotic Cat, Skulldozer, Zoe, Crystal, Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo, Ms. Chalice and Parappa are seen outside. Sunny: Hey, guys! Human Meggy: Did we make it? Sunny: They’re about to exit their homes so yes! Human Meggy: Ok! Beta Tari: Um, has anyone seen LB? Ms. Chalice: Not really. I thought he was with you. Radish: True. The Cosmic Burger truck drives by and Little Buddy who is eating a burger leaps off it. Little Buddy: Sorry I’m late, everyone! I kind of ended up outside the city when the truck took a wrong turn. Anyways, did I miss anything? Beta Tari: Not yet. Manny: They’re about to come out. Little Buddy: Ok, then! Meggy: Guys, they’re about to come out! Frida: Can’t wait! Robotic Cat: Same here! Female Robotic Cat: I wonder what they look like! The doors open and the four exit their houses. Sunny: Hey, there! Nice to- Suddenly, everyone gets confused expressions. Sunny: Huh? The first is revealed to be a living milkshake. The second is a floating box of fries with a beard. The third is a living ball of meat. The fourth is a fat male human with brown hair, a white shirt, blue pants and sandals. Manny: What the heck? Little Buddy: Ok, this is not what I was expecting. Snap: Me neither. Polygram appears. Polygram: Hey, guys! What are you doing- (notices the four) What the? Milkshake: Um, why is everyone looking at us like that? Meat Ball: I don’t know. Frida: Well, the fourth one looks normal. He looks like a human. Human: That’s because I am. Frida: Ok? Sunny: Anyways, who are you? Fries: Well, my name is Frylock. The others are Shake, Meatwad and Carl. Carl: Carl Brutananadilewski. Snap: Geez, I-I’ll try to remember that. Buckaroo: Same. The last name is kind of hard to pronounce. Frylock: Anyways, me and the others decided to move here because we heard about this city in the ads. Parappa: Cool! That’s also how I got here! Shake: Nice! Sunny: Anyways, my name is Sunny and the others are Manny, Frida, Scratch, Grounder, Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug, Radish, Snap, Robotic Cat, Female Robotic Cat, Skulldozer, Zoe, Crystal, Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo, Ms. Chalice and Parappa. Oh yeah and LB. Little Buddy: Right here! By the way, the crystal man with wings is Polygram. Meatwad: Cool! Nice to meet you all! Shake: Same! Frylock: Same here! Carl: Nice to meet you. Sunny: Anyways, this kind of got confusing because we weren’t expecting our new neighbors to be living pieces of food. Frylock: True. It kind of can get confusing at times like this. Shake: Pretty much. Meatwad: True. Polygram: Ok, this is not what I was expecting after being freed from the ice after a hundred years. Carl: What? Meggy: It’s a long story. Frylock: Ok? Anyways, nice to meet all of you! Sunny: Thanks! Meatwad: So, what now? Meggy: Well, me and the others were at Sportster’s earlier so maybe we can head there. Frylock: Ok! That sounds good! Shake: Can’t wait to try their pizza rolls! A few minutes later. Everyone is seen in Sportster’s. Meatwad is seen at the booth. Meatwad: I’ll have a cup of grease. Dave Miller: Um, ok? Dave Miller fills a cup with grease from the deep fryer and gives it to Meatwad. Meatwad: Thanks! Meatwad absorbs the cup into himself. Meatwad: Tasty! Dave Miller: I-I think I’m gonna be sick. Shake is then seen eating a plate of pizza rolls. Shake: Man, these pizza rolls are very delicious! No wonder they sold out frequently! Culdee is seen nearby also eating pizza rolls. Culdee: True! An employee places a sign on the menu saying “Buffalo Pizza Rolls now available!”. Shake: Buffalo Pizza Rolls?! Culdee: I need to have that! The two run to the bar. Employee: What else would you like to order? Culdee: We’d like the new Buffalo Pizza Rolls! Employee: Ok, that would be- Shake takes out piles of money. Shake: Shut up and take our money! Employee: Ok, ok! Frylock, Sunny, Crystal, Parappa and PJ Berri are seen at another table. The others are shown doing their own things. Frylock: So, this is where you and the others frequently hang out at? Sunny: Pretty much! Frylock: Cool! Frylock notices PJ Berri trying to pull out one of his fries. Frylock slaps him away. Frylock: Oh no, you stay away from that! PJ Berri: Darn it! Crystal: Anyways, so far this is going good! Parappa: True! Ausar is shown watching them through the window. Ausar: Man, interacting with pieces of food? And I thought dealing with a giant hot dog demon was weird enough. Ausar leaves. Carl is seen eating lasagna. However, Azaz sneaks up behind him. Azaz: Look! Something in the sky to distract you! Carl: What, where?! While Carl is not looking, Azaz grabs the lasagna, eats it and runs off, leaving the empty tray as Carl turns back around and sees it. Carl: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Shake is seen breathing fire from the Buffalo Pizza Rings. Shake: S**t, too hot! Too hot! Shake drinks a bunch of soda. Shake: Ok, cooled it off! I wonder how the other guy is doing. Culdee is shown to have been turned into a pile of ash with his hat on it. Culdee: (somehow still speaking) Although you can’t tell, this was so worth it. Shake: Okay.. Shake leaves. Afterwards, a purple 8-bit spaceship is shown landing outside Sportsters. Radish and Frylock are shown talking until Frylock notices the ship. Frylock: Oh no.. Radish: What? Sunny: Um, what’s that ship out there? Frylock: Those are the Mooninites. They constantly show up to cause nothing but trouble for us. Shake: The Mooninites?! Shake runs into a freezer and locks the door. Shake: (from inside) Don’t tell them you saw me! Meatwad: Cool, they found us! Two 8-bit aliens enter the bar. One is green with a neutral expression and the other is small and purple with an angry expression. Sunny: Those are the Mooninites? Frylock: Yes. The green one is Ignignokt and the small purple one is Err. Err: Hey! Who are you calling small, you f*****g d**kwad?! Little Buddy: “gasps” Do my ears deceive me?! Frylock: Oh yeah, he cusses a lot. That’s one I forgot to mention. Ignignokt: So, I see you moved to this city called Pensacola. Frylock: Yeah, pretty much. Anyways, what are you doing here? Err: We came to make sure we didn’t lose your destination! Just like when I almost lost my d**n mixtapes. Dave Miller: Hey, no cussing please- Err: Shut your fat mouth! Dave Miller: Man, what ails you?! Ignignokt: Who’s the flower girl? Sunny: Well, I’m Sunny. Used to live on Greenhouse until it got destroyed and I moved to Earth. I also have a brother named Denny, but he’s currently, well, in the dark right now. Frylock: For what? Sunny: It’s a long story. Err: Sunny, eh? Sounds to me like a b***y name. Sunny: Well, that wasn’t nice- Err: Hey, I’m always not nice! I’m the biggest d**k on my home planet! Sunny: Um, ok? Thanks for telling me? Ignignokt: Well, we’d better go. But first, got to get our usual takeout meal. Ignignokt breaks into the freezer. Ignignokt: (from inside) Oh, hey Shake. Shake: (from inside) Don’t look at me! I’m just an ice sculpture! Ignignokt: (from inside) Sure, you are. Ignignokt exits the freezer with chicken wings and beer. Ignignokt: Thanks for the wings- Employee: Hey, you have to pay for those- Ignignokt blasts the employee with a green laser. Ignignokt: Hm, bound to win the lottery, but fated to end up a bankrupt hobo. Employee: What?! Did you just read my mind?! Ignignokt: I guess so. Well, see you later. Ignignokt and Err exits the bar, but Err reenters and spray paints a graffiti of himself giving the middle finger which is censored. Err: Talk to the finger. Err leaves the bar. Manny: Geez, he sure is rude. Meatwad: Yeah, it’s what you expect. Polygram: Ok? Shake exits the freezer and is shown to be covered in ice. Shake: Um, I don’t know if it’s true, but I think my insides are frozen. Frylock: Ok, then? (To Sunny) Anyways, it’s nice to meet you and the others! Sunny: Thanks! Maybe soon, you, Meatwad and Shake can check out my house! Meatwad: Sounds good! Shake: Sure! Carl: Hey, don’t forget me. Sunny: Anyways, see you later! Frylock: See ya! Frylock, Shake, Meatwad and Carl leave. Employee: (To Carl) Hey, in case you didn’t notice it. I heard that the lasagna is being remade with a new recipe. Carl: “sigh” Just like New Coke and Butterfinger. Okay, have a crappy weekend. Hope your house burns down. Carl leaves. Crystal: Well, I’m heading back home. Little Buddy: Same. I need to check on my son. Sunny: See ya! Ms. Chalice: I’ll meet you back home! Crystal and Little Buddy leave. Meanwhile. In the streets, a puddle of black ink is seen slithering through the area. It then comes across a poster of the band, Darkest Hour. It latches to the poster and notices Meggy. The Black Ink vibrates, lands back on the ground and slithers away. Meanwhile. Ignignokt is seen in his ship flying away from Earth. He heads to the window and gives the middle finger which is censored. Ignignokt: I hope Frylock can see this because I’m doing the biggest I can. The scene irises out. __________________________ __________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of Frylock, Shake, Meatwad, Carl, Ignignokt and Err from "Aqua Teen Hunger Force". * This story also serves as the second episode in “The Black Ink Arc!”. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Black Ink Arc! Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Iron Giant Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:DarthSaiyan8697 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Robotboy Episodes Category:Superactivated Robotboy Episodes Category:Audience Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Snap Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Female Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Zoe Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Ms. Chalice Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Frylock Episodes Category:Meatwad Episodes Category:Shake Episodes Category:Carl Brutananadilewski Episodes Category:Polygram Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Employee Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:Ignignokt and Err Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Little Baby Episodes Category:Black Ink Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Axol Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Bear (Slendytubbies!) Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Badman Episodes